The Hollywood Tower Hotel
by A Flaming Moon
Summary: Oneshot. When Sam finds a new post on Rebekah's website, Dean, Sam, and Rebekah are ready to go to...Disney World? The haunting of the Tower of Terror is on the loose! AN I was bored and my brother gave me the idea, alright!


The Hollywood Tower Hotel 

By: A Flaming Moon

Rebekah Cellars © A Flaming Moon

Supernatural © Wildstorm

…

"Dean, you ass, what do you want?!" Rebekah growled, glaring at Dean who stood already dressed and ready to go in the doorway. "What?" Sam came in after his brother with a small smile pulling at his lips. Rebekah, who was still in her pajamas, a black tang top and matching black boxers, pulled the tan blanket higher and pulled her brown hair into a ponytail, to keep it out of her eyes. The blade that was attached to her wrist found its way into her hand. "What do you want, Morons?" she growled again.

"We have a new hit on your sight. Dean wants to hit it," Sam said, bringing his laptop over to her. Rebekah took it and read the new post. It was a haunting at the Disney Hollywood Tower Hotel, or otherwise known as the Tower of Terror in Orlando, Florida. A man, about a month ago, fell out of the compartment because of his seatbelt. It had malfunctioned and it came loose during the drop. When the final drop came, he fell and plummeted to his death. A week ago the haunting began. People began to feel pushed when they were in line. During the ride, they felt someone pull at their hair as if they were holding on for dear life. Some say that they saw a man, dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of baggy pants, behind the doors when the elevator was moving.

"Come on! The idiots there probably drank too much beer before they took the fastpass and got on the ride! And if you haven't noticed, Dean," she barked, turning her cold blue gaze on him, "you and I aren't perfectly welcome out there. You don't honestly expect me to go waltzing into a theme park where there are probably police officers off duty! And I _know_ there are security guards! You can't be serious!"

…

"I hate you. You have no idea how much I hate you," Rebekah growled. Shadowfax's fur, locked tightly away in a stable, clung to her jeans, her hair thrown back, her eyes now a dark brown for the colored contacts she was wearing. Her top, a long sleeved blue shirt concealed all of the knives she held on her bodice. "You better hope they don't have the motion detectors going."

They didn't.

"I hate you," she growled again while she rolled her eyes.

They managed to get into the park with little trouble. They first looked at the ride, looking at the building, the architecture, and other things. Rebekah took the EMF detector around and scanned the area. Nothing. "Do you honestly believe that there is something haunting the building?"

"It was on your site, Nessa," Dean said using her nickname when she was in public.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT TRUE!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. People looked at her. She coughed and walked away. Sam and Dean followed behind her. "Come on, you two. The site is where a bunch of lamos think they can get me to their house so they can get something new…don't believe everything on there." She sighed and looked up at the tower, looming high above them. "Let's get in line."

It took a little less than an hour to get to the ride and as soon as Rebekah got on, her thoughts on what she was supposed to do instantly left. She let the girl inside come out. Apparently, she wasn't the only one whose mind wasn't on the mission. As the elevator went up and down, both Rebekah and Dean had their hands up in the air and they were screaming their hearts out, feeling it in their throat as they fell back down to the ground. Sam sat next to Dean with his arms crossed.

He would have a talk later.

"Oh, I had my eyes closed," Dean complained when they got off and saw the picture. "Damn. Have to go on it again."

"Dean, how about focusing on the mission," Sam growled. "You too Nessa." She glared at him but nodded. It was something they had never seen before: a simple computer glitch. When told to the people who work there, they knew about it, and decided to keep the feature there. The story of the man falling out of the elevator was a test simulator. They wanted it to happen. It was a dummy too, not a real human being.

"I hate you, Moron," Rebekah growled when she found out. Dean merely smiled.

…

**Alright! I had just gotten back from Disneyland Paris (yes I live in Europe) when my brother gave me this idea. I thought it was pretty funny, so yeah. Here it is!!! I know it sucks too!**


End file.
